warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Omen of Four
Prologue Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Dovewing stood together near a puddle in StarClan. "I sense great power in those four kits." said Jayfeather. "They have a great destiny." Lionblaze turned to Hollyleaf. "Now, you have a part in a prophecy too. This is great!" his eyes shined. Hollyleaf shook her head. "This is their destiny, not ours. But we will be with them the entire way." "Yes, of course we will. They have hard times ahead of them." said Dovewing. The four looked into the puddle, and watched the four destined at each step... Chapter 1 : The Meeting ~In RiverClan~ "Moonpaw! Get over here! I need you to gather some moss for me!" shouted Bluepelt, RiverClan's medicine cat. "Okay!" Moonpaw replied. She rushed out of camp and streaked toward the shore of the lake. She gathered as much moss as she could carry and headed back home. Her multicolored eyes glinted and her Crescent moon shaped mark on her head seemed to emanate magic. "Here you go, Bluepelt!" she said joyfully. "Thank you." Bluepelt replied. Moonpaw bounded joyfully over to her foster mother, Rainstar. Nobody knew who her real mother was, because when she was a kit, she was found abandoned on the Island in the center of the lake. Rainstar had found her there while she was out for a walk and taken care of her. Moonpaw licked her mother's forehead. "Moonpaw, I would like you to go to the gathering tonight." said Rainstar. "I would like the other clans to know we have a new Medicine Cat Apprentice." "I would love to go!" Moonpaw exclaimed, excited. "I'll go have a nap right now." She then returned to the medicine den and curled up in her nest. ~In ThunderClan~ Skypaw was napping when Cloudpaw shook her awake. "Mmhh..." she mumbled. Cloudpaw poked her some more. "Ouch!" she said finally waking up. "That hurt!" "Sorry", Cloudpaw said apoligetically, "but there's a Clan Meeting." They rushed outside while Squirrelstar was finishing her announcement. "The cats that will go to the Gathering tonight are Cloudpaw, Skypaw, Blossomtear, Brownfoot, Leafpelt, and me. Skypaw's tail quivered with excitement. She was going to the gathering! ~In ShadowClan~ Nightpaw growled when his brother fell on him. "Watch it!" he said. "Geez, sorry Grumpy." Berrypaw replied. "What's wrong with you today?" "Annoying littermates." Nightpaw mumbled. "Nightpaw! Berrypaw! Stop playing and get some sleep. You'll need it for the Gathering tonight!" their mother, Redfur, scolded them. Nightpaw growled and curled up in his nest. Maybe he'd feel better after a nap... ~In WindClan~ Rabbitpaw jumped around camp. He was just too excited to sleep! He couldn't wait for the Gathering! "Rabbitpaw! Get back in bed!" shouted his mother. "You're going to need lots of sleep for the Gathering tonight!" Rabbitpaw jumped around some more. "Rabbitpaw! I mean it!" his mother shouted. Rabbitpaw climbed back into bed and drifted off... ~That Night~ "Let the gathering begin!" shouted Hailstar, leader of ShadowClan, shouted. "ShadowClan is proud to say that we have two new apprentices, Nightpaw and Berrypaw!" Squirrelstar stepped up. "ThunderClan also has two new apprentices, Cloupaw, and Skypaw!" "We also have a new apprentice, Rabbitpaw!" announced Breezestar. Rainstar stepped up. "Our Medicine cat has chosen an apprentice, Moonpaw!" All the cats cheered. "Nightpaw! Berrypaw! Cloudpaw! Skypaw! Rabbitpaw! Moonpaw!" they chanted. "You may all now share tongues!" shouted the leaders. They climbed down from the tree. Moonpaw padded over to Nightpaw. "Congratulations!" she said. "Hmmph." replied Nightpaw and walked away. That was wierd, thought Moonpaw. She felt negative emotions emanating from the tom. She padded into the bushes after him. Skypaw jumped around. Rabbitpaw ran after her. "Hi!" he said. "Hello." replied Skypaw. Suddenly they saw Moonpaw run into the bushes and decided to follow her. All four of them were in the bushes. Suddenly Moonpaw turned around to where Rabbitpaw and Skypaw were standing. "Who are you?" she said. I'm Rabbitpaw, and this is Skypaw." he stammered. "Show yourself!" said Moonpaw. A ghostly figure appeared in the shadows. Rabbitpaw and Skypaw stepped back. Nightpaw joined them. "My name is Flowerfall." said the figure. "And I have come to deliver an Omen." There will be four Descendants of the three Who will change the Clans' Destiny One wise, One energetic. One positive, One negative. The four shall unite, And bring the Clans light. "Goodbye..." whispered Flowerfall. She disappeared. "What was that about?" asked Skypaw. Nightpaw turned to Moonpaw. "And how come you saw her before we could?" he asked. Moonpaw blinked. "You couldn't see her?" she asked. "No, we couldn't!" said Nightpaw angrily. "What are you hiding from us?" "Calm down! We need to talk later. Let's meet each other at this Island tomorrow night." said Rabbitpaw. Skypaw nodded. "That's a good idea. So, tomorrow night at Moonhigh, we'll meet here." she said. The group disbanded. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed The group met at the Island. "Give us answers!" Nightpaw prodded Moonpaw with his paw. "How come you knew she was coming?" "Nightpaw, calm down!" said Skypaw. She turned to Moonpaw. "But how come you could see her coming?" "I felt she was nearby, didn't you?" Moonpaw asked, puzzled. "Wait! I think someone is searching for you, Nightpaw." said Skypaw. Nightpaw looked around. "Who?" he asked. "Foxtail. He's looking for you. Wait..." She paused. "He just gave up. It's okay now." "How did you know that?" asked Rabbitpaw. "I just saw the ShadowClan Camp, that's all." replied Skypaw. "All right." Nightpaw growled. "Why are you all hiding secrets?" He turned to Rabbitpaw. "What's your ''secret now? Come on, spit it out." Rabbitpaw blinked. "I don't know what you mean." he said. "Stop it! Don't you see what this is? It's a sign from StarClan! We must be destined for something special!" Moonpaw turned to Skypaw. "You can see far away, and I can read minds and detect other cat's emotions." "What about me and Nightpaw? What do we have?" asked Rabbitpaw. "Well, let's find out!" yowled Skypaw excitedly. She ran over to him. "Try and climb up that tree over there!" Rabbit paw ran up the tree as quickly as lightning. "Wow! That was... Amazing!" said Skypaw. "Really?" asked Rabbitpaw. He jumped very high in the air. "Okay, so Rabbitpaw has increased athletic abilities. What does Nightpaw have?" asked Moonpaw. Skypaw immediately attacked Nightpaw, to test his strength. Nightpaw flung Skypaw off. Skypaw scratched him but his wounds healed instantly. "Woah! Cool!" said Skypaw excitedly. Moonpaw nodded. "We must have been given these powers to fulfill the prophecy." ''A figure appeared. "Very Good, Moonpaw. You have been given these powers to defend the Clans from evil. Though we cannot see exactly who will oppose you, we will help you however we can." said Flowerfall. Flowerfall disappeared. "That was wierd, I'm leaving." grumbled Nightpaw. Moonpaw turned to Rabbitpaw and Skypaw. "We can talk about this at the next gathering." "Okay. See you then!" said Skypaw. The three split up. Rabbitpaw snatched one last glance at Skypaw... Chapter 3: Fox! Rainstar stood up. She looked down at her Clan, the beautiful RiverClan. She jumped off her rock and walked towards the nursery, noticing there were no kits playing outside, which was very unusual. She padded over to Dewdrop. "Where are your kits?" she asked. "They're playing mossball with Waterstorm, outside the nursery." Rainstar shook her head. "They're not there." "What?" Dewdrop turned around. "My kits! My kits are missing!" Rainstar hopped up onto a rock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a meeting!" she yowled. The Clan gathered, looking up at Rainstar. "Dewdrop"s kits have gone, and I need a patrol to help find them. Any volunteers?" "Can I go?" asked Moonpaw. "Of course." Rainstar nodded her head. "I'll go!" said Boltblaze. "Me too!" shouted Streamtrickle. "And me!" Maplepaw joined in. "Now, split up and go look for the three kits." said Rainstar. Moonpaw ran out of Camp, determined to find the kits.She tried to rech out, to see if she could feel the kits' presence, and found them huddled in a fox den. Strong waves of fear were emanating from them. Moonpaw rushed towards the kits, overwhelmed by their fear. Suddenly she stopped, stiffening. There was a strange smell in the air... Fox! Moonpaw changed tactics, creeping up behind the den. She saw the fox, growling at the kits. Suddenly Moonpaw felt a lot smaller. All alone, there was no way she could take down that fox! She suddenly got a brilliant idea. It was only a shred of hope, but it might work... Moonpaw reached out with her mind to ShadowClan, and found Nightpaw there. She sent him a single message: "Come." Reaching out with her mind, she found Skypaw and Rabbitpaw and sent the same message. Within minutes, her friends had joined her. Category:Fanfiction Category:Moonwing's Pages